


Revival By A Wolfe Member

by SHSLFriends



Series: Project K Things [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (in later chapters), Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Just a thought I had, M/M, Yaoi, have fun, its based off of Niki and others, so i decided to make it into a chapter sort of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFriends/pseuds/SHSLFriends
Summary: "Do you have any regrets?" She had asked, only to get a sneer, "Of course not."She smiles softly. "Not even for your son?"





	1. Pitiful, Wounded Ghost

Silvia came across him during a calm walk. 

He was floating peacefully, looking at the lovely blue of the sky, filled with fluffy, white clouds.

She walked closer, only to immediately get noticed by the ghost, but she only smiled, "Niki Fushimi, correct? You've sinned plenty of times but my gods want me to monitor you but I had been on a walk and hadn't expected to actually find you during it."

He merely sighed, looking back at the clouds and the blue sky that reminded him of his son's eyes. The eyes that showed hate towards him, and the wishes for him to die. 'Here I am..' he bitterly smiles. 'I'm dead. Happy now?'

Silvia sat close to him, pushing snow white hair back and behind a ear due to her human disguise. She looked like a teenage girl with long, waist length white hair, and icy blue eyes with a fair figure and a dazzling smile. She was a perfect woman. "Do you have any regrets?" She asks, looking at him directly, her icy orbs watching his every movement.

"..No. I don't." He replied, closing his eyes as he listened to the soft sounds of nature.

She smiles softly, laying back against the grassy ground. "Not even for your son? He's in a clan now, and he seems to be alright but I can tell he's not." She turns her head, sighing gently.

"Eh..why should I care? That monkey was a child no one wanted."

"Your heart say otherwise." She says, smiling sweetly now but she got up soon after, giggling. 

"You can't tell what my thoughts are, and my heart's wants either." He snaps, looking at her while going onto the ground and standing, then grinned slowly. "What? Leaving so soon?"

She smirks, looking back at him as she walked off. "Of course, you don't need me here. I might come back." She then walked off, leaving the male there, no longer grinning and looked..slightly lonely even.

 

She came back the day Saruhiko joined Scepter 4, betraying Misaki. She smiles as she flopped down by him, laughing. "He betrayed his only friend. Humans are so weird..They just do things that are incredibly stupid and don't think of the consequences. However, he knew what he was doing and still did it." She looks at the ghost, who was watching her.

He then closed his eyes, relaxing. "It happens." He replies simply, not bothering to talk much more except when she asked that same question,

"Do you have any regrets?"

He grits his teeth, opening his eyes while looking at the female with annoyance in his eyes. "No, and would you just leave already? I want peace and quiet."

The Wolfe Member smiled, getting up and left without a word. He watched her leave.

 

She came back once Saruhiko finally got with Misaki and they were happily living together as boyfriends. (Yes, I am adding fanfic parts to this!) She flopped down by him, giggling. "He seems happy now..However, do you have any regrets now? He's broken up still, and is likely a schizophrenic from how I saw him acting a couple of times myself." She smirks, looking at him with slightly tinted red eyes, seeing that he was starting to break apart now due to his reply,

"Only a little. I regret..I regret not being a good father. I was ill and unstable, and I should've just..i should've just gotten help." 

'He's breaking apart..soon he'll tell his heart's thoughts.' She thinks, 'Then I'll introduce him to the world of living again.' She just nodded though, humming sweetly. "Of course.." she reaches out, touching the hand only she could touch due to being a god's servant and so she could touch a ghost or spirit. "I can help you." 

As soon as he noticed what she said, he pulled his hand away roughly and glared at her. "I don't need help from you!"

She gave him a smile, standing up like before. As she tried to leave, she heard him say something but didnt pay much attention to it, simply walking away.

 

This time, Kirana was born. She was healthy, and had a wonderful future ahead of her. Saruhiko was a happy father and was so happy with his daughter's birth.

Silvia only got close to Niki before he suddenly said, "I know what you're going to say..I have so many regrets now that you've given me so much time to think. I regret not being there for my son, I regret treating him like that, and I regret not being there for my granddaughter's birth." He grits his teeth, looking at her before looking away but she knew she saw tears.

She stepped closer, smiling ever so innocently as she set her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. "You finally said it. I'll grant you your wish and put you amongst the living in a body much like your old one, but promise me you'll be a better person."

".i...I promise. Just bring me back."

she laughs, leading him away. "Of course..just keep that promise."

"I..I will." 

Amongst this, the female grinned, and knew that if he broke the promise, she could kill him all she wanted due to him accepting such a term later.

This would be fun.


	2. Meeting His Family Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Niki is brought back and so he is brought to see his granddaughter when she's 5, since that was the day she was left alone while Misaki and Saruhiko were gone and at work. No one was watching the young girl, but he knew it was because the girl could handle herself.  
> However..it doesn't mean he'll be alone forever with her.

As Niki walked in with the help of Silvia since she opened the door, he looked around, trying to find his granddaughter. He was left alone after, the door closing and it locked automatically. 'Well..Wolfe Members are quite..special.' He thinks, looking back at the door with a raised eyebrow. He soon got back to looking for Kirana, and found her in the kitchen and making a sandwich since it was around lunch time. 'She's probably starting school soon.' He smiles slightly, then walked over but when the girl turned around, he noticed her confusion as she said, "Daddy?" He merely laughs, crouching down and patting her head (she's already tall for a 5 year old..). "Nope. I am a family member though, but I'm your grandfather." He then stood up and watched as she simply hummed and finished making the sandwich. He blinked some when she cut the sandwich in half, then handed him half. "Have this..You must be hungry..Silvia brought you back so you must be hungry.." at the mentions of Silvia, he seemed surprised, looking at the young girl. "How did you know?" He set the sandwich down, looking at her still.

"...Daddy said you died when he was in middle school I think. Mommy told me about Silvia though and how she liked to keep their lifespan infinite unless they get ill or something since she only helps with old age." She smiles sweetly, then began to eat her half of the sandwich quietly, going to the living room. He stood there for a few seconds before going to the living room and sitting with the young girl once she climbed onto the couch. When she got the remote and turned the tv on, he smiled a bit as he looked at the screen and leaned back against the couch. He messes with the black shirt he was wearing currently, but his other hand was resting on the dark blue jeans he was wearing too. He didn't really care that his jewelry was gone since this was a fresh start and so he could be a better person and try to be with his family again. He actually still was surprised when Kirana climbed onto his lap and leaned back against him, not saying a word. He still stayed relaxed though, knowing the young girl was already comfortable with him. However, he is rather tired now so he moved with the girl, laying down on his side as she snuggled into him. He ran his fingers through her long, black hair softly and smiled while he saw that she was taking care of herself rather nicely. He didn't think further though, and fell asleep slowly, but it was light for when everyone came home.

 

He somehow managed to sleep until around 2 pm, when Misaki came home, and was startled awake when the door was opened and a voice yelled, "Kirana, I'm home! Saru should be home in an hour!" He blinks drowsily as the girl merely turned some to look at the face of her mom, her own drowsy look there while clinging to him. He saw as the normal, kind look, turned into one of surprise and shock, and immediately ran out of the room. 'He's probably contacting my son.' He thinks, yawning as he held the young girl close and sighed. "Well..this might get dramatic sooner than I thought.." he mutters, smiling gently at his granddaughter. "Mm..I'll try to protect you, grandpa.." he heard her mutter, then snuggle back into him. 'She's such an angel..like..like how Saru was when he was a kid and before I did all those things.' He shook his head, trying to not think of this since he was a changed man..he could make things right. As he heard the other male talking to someone on the phone, most likely Saruhiko, he remained silent.

"Yes! Hes here!"

"....No, I'm not joking around, Saru!"

"Hes actually fucking here and alive!"

"just get back home, asshole! I don't want our daughter to be held close to him like that."

 

Expected. 

He sighs, and sat up as the brunette came into the room, and so he held the young girl close so she could continue sleeping. "Why did Silvia bring you back?" He hears the other snap, walking a bit close. "So I could right my wrongs." He had quietly said, earning a slight growl from the other. "Right your wrongs?! You gave Saru trauma! That isn't something you can take back!" As this was said, Kirana began to slowly awaken, and glanced over at her mom while Niki merely smiled weakly. "I know. I know what I did but it wasn't my fault--" "not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT?! You knew what you were doing!" Niki softly sighs, "I was ill..I knew what I was doing but I couldn't control it." He says, looking at the brunette male, who seemed to quiet down now at the mention of him being ill. "Then..why didn't you get help?" He asked, much more quiet. This made Niki a bit more relaxed, but knew it wouldn't last long due to his son coming home. "I don't know I just..thought I didn't need help. No one was really there to force me to get help either because how bad it was."

Niki gently runs his fingers through the young girl's hair, making her smile. "I do have regrets..and because I admitted those regrets..she brought me back so I could have a second chance." He chuckles quietly, and watched as Misaki blinked before completely relaxing. "Im still sûre Saru won't forgive you easily." He crosses his arms, watching the male in front of him, but all he got in return was him smiling bitterly, "I know..He has the right to hate me." 

Just as this was said, they all heard someone running to the door, and then after a second, the door slammed open, revealing Saruhiko, blue eyes wide and angry, one hand on his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when it continues~
> 
> I only cut it short since I want to get this part out there.


End file.
